Home for Christmas
by EmilieWednesday
Summary: Just before the gang was supposed to start High School, Spinelli was shipped off to Boarding School in England, and the gang hasn't really seen her since. Now, due to mysterious circumstances, she's back, just before Christmas. How will her friend react to having her back? Are they even still friends? Well, she will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! Here I am, with a whole new story! I know, I know, maybe I should finish my last one? Well, truth be told, I kind of feel like it's done, for the time being. Hopefully I'll get back to it, but not right away. Anyway, so this is a new story I've had in my head for a while, so here I go! Hope you like it! R/R please!_

 **Chapter 1.**

This was it. Doom was coming, and it was coming fast.

Ashley Spinelli was sitting in the back of a big, black Range Rover, with her parents driving. It was the 1st. of December, a day she usually loved. But not this year. They were going to a Christmas party with the «elite of the town» as her parents so nicely had put it. The only positive things was that she didn't know if any of her friends were here, and if some was, it was probably not all of them. She couldn't have delt with that right now.

She was wearing a simple, red dress that fitted her perfectly, tight at her waist and going out from there. Her hair was just out, falling easily down her back. Or at least, half her back. Her pretty face was tense and serious, as they were getting closer to the Town Hall. She knew that she would get attention for her looks tonight. She hated that. She knew she was pretty, but it wasn't like that was her accomplicement, it was just luck. if people were to give her attention, she would want it to be about her talents, or who she really is. Not her looks.

Jeez, what would she give to be at home, decorating and making her room more like home again. There was a lot of work to do there, especially as she would be alone in that big house most of the time anyway. She just wanted to jump out of the car, and run. As fast as she could.

Yet, here she was, still going.

How did it get to this? Her life had been pretty alright the last couple of years. When she was 14, and about to start high school, she didn't think so, of course. She was supposed to go to high school with all her friends, her childhood friends. But suddenly, her parents had decided that, since they had to travel a lot for work in the next years, she would be better off at a Boarding school. _In England._

She had been angry. And shocked. And so, so hurt. She knew work was important to her family, but this? Wow. Her whole high school experience would be ruined at that old, horrible school.

Her friends weren't any calmer than her. They all handled it differently though.

Gretchen had been sad, and confused, and very scared of feeling alone. Spinelli was the only other girl in their gang, after all.

Gus and Mikey was just sad. Simple as that. They didn't even bother getting mad, they just decided to make the best of the time they had left as a whole group.

Vince, on the other hand had been furious. He had, at one point, plans to talk to her parents and tell them how awful they were and how could they do this and so on. Luckily the others talked him out of it.

TJ had tried to be supportive, as always. At the time Spinelli was just pissed at him for being so positive. Didn't he understand her world was falling apart? But he promised they would all stay in touch, and meet up at holidays. Yeah, it was a good plan, at the time. Except it didn't work. At all.

The first few moths had been okay. But then, life caught up to them. And then Spinelli's family decided going back for the holidays would make it harder for her to leave again, so they started spending every vacation away. At this point, all of them had come a far way in their lives, and the feeling that they were growing apart was only getting stronger.

At first, she had been angry about this. But then, she discovered, life in England wasn't so bad after all. She made friends at school joined a dancing team and the lacrosse, and found some hidden talents in her computer classes. After a year, she was rather popular over there. Not like, the bratty, bitchy popular, but the kind of person people just learn to _know._ She had a certain power, but not like a typical blonde, skinny, rich kind of power. It was just… different.

But there was no need to think about that now. Because, here she was, The beginning of December, about to start a new school, a new life. Again. And at the end of a semester and everything. She had got her christmas finales in England jus before the… incident, and yet she still had to show up to class all of December. It was not a dream situation, and in Junior year, when everyone else had found their places at the school.

But first, let's party, right? Ugh, her parents could not have made it any worse for her to deal with the first day back.

When she was expelled for… well, that's not something she likes to think about either, her parents had decided that 17 was old enough to be fine on her own for weeks at a time, and managed to enroll her at the high school she would have gone to if her parents hadn't sent her away. The school of where what her life could have been like was waiting.

She had checked all of her old friends Facebook accounts, and they were all there. Still friends too, by the looks of it. That, she was happy about. But they had no idea she was back, no idea she would just show up for school today.

Amazing, what Facebook can teach you about a person.

TJ had defiantly changed a lot. From the pictures she had seen, he was normal height and weight, and he still had his green eyes, of course. But he also had kinda curly and messy hair, not afro curly, but, kind of cute curly really. Not that it mattered. Jesus, it's TJ. Chubby little TJ that was their hero all through childhood. From his interest, she learned that he's into punk/rock music, loves horror movies and seems to be a bit of a gaming nerd.

Vince was just like she imagined him. Tall, athletic, and undeniable handsome. He had a buzzcut, but not completely short. It seemed like he was on both the football team and the basked team, being the star player, of course. He always had it in him.

Gus was a surprise. She had always guessed he would turn out to be kind of an army guy, like his dad, but he seemed to be pretty normal. Blonde hair, play skin, rather skinny, and happy looking. He had posted some of the pictures he had drawn, and she had to admit, they were pretty good. And she was pretty into art, so the meant something, coming from her.

Mikey had, on the other hand, made a lot more sense. He was still a bit on the big side, but not fat. At all, really, but he was kind big boned she guessed. And rather tall. But he just looked so friendly, like he always had. She actually kind of looked forward to meet him again, if he even wanted to talk to her.

Her only girl friend from the group had grown pretty. Not flashing pretty, like the ones you notice in a crowd, but still pretty. She had auburn, half long hair, bue eyes, and wore rather large, black glasses. She seemed to be just as into science as before, if not even more. Spinelli couldn't help but wonder how she was like now.

Her train of thoughts came to a halt as the car stopped. They were here, outside the town hall, with music and lights and people everywhere. A real Christmas party, she guessed.

She wasn't ready for this.

 _A/N: Okay, short, I know. But I just had to start somewhere, and it's 1 AM here, and this will be kinda Christmas themed, so I had to start! Please, tell me what you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello guys! I hope you're having a nice December so far! I'm soso thankful for your reviews, so thanks a lot! I didn't mention this last time (it was 1 AM, bear with me please) but this is set as if the gang grew up today, and not late 90's and early 2000's! That's why Facebook and cellphones and stuff is involved. So, this chapter will contain the Christmas party, and a reunion! I'm writing this while listening o christmas songs and eating gingerbread, so I guess you have the mood right there! I hope you enjoy, and please, R/R_

 **Chapter 2**

 _Spinelli's POV:_

I was so not ready for this. Dear God.

The snow had started falling quite heavy now. The lights from the big Town Hall were gleaming, and I could hear the notes of «Jingle Bells» being played on the piano inside.

I hated entering new places, full of people, without any kind of indication of who I was. At my school overseas I had my dancing team uniform or Lacrosse gear. They showed everyone who I was, and where I belonged. This dress, on the other hand, did not. The red velvety fabric that hugged my chest and shoulders looked expensive, and the gleaming red skirt erupting from it were shimmering like a long ballerina skirt. I looked so preppy and classy, and I hated it. Tis wans't me.

As I walked behind my parents into the big hall the party was at, I took some time to look at them. They looked so _serious._ And I guess they were pretty serious. Being in the economy business apparently made you like that, since all their friends were alike.

I looked around the big room, took in the music, the people all dressed formally, and the christmas lights having around the room. It had been a while since I felt so alone. Even my parents felt kind of like strangers these days.

There was a long table with a fancy white tablecloth and lots of food at one side of the room, with small signs with names on them to indicate where to sit. These people count't even decide where to sit themselves, and still they were the rich and clever people, at least in their own eyes. They had no idea how the real world was.

I didn't get longer in my bitter train of thoughts, because suddenly I saw someone approaching me. Someone quite tall, with pale skin, freckles, green eyes, messy brown hair, and a careful smile in his face.

 _No. Oh my freaking God, no. The only other person here my age, no. This isn't happening, he can't know who I am, he can't kn…_

 _«_ Uhm, Spin?»

 _He knows._

I tensed up and closed my eyes. This couldn't be, could it? I mustered up all my courage, and opened my eyes.

«How on earth did you know that? And don't say you recognize me, because that's a lie! Did you stalk me on Facebook? Did my parents tell you? What?»

 _Great job at making friends again Spin, really. Wow._

He raised his hands in defense, but still smiled, now kind smugly.

 _How dare he?_

«Hey now, Christmas Tinkerbell, calm down a notch!» He grinned as he saw my reaction to the Tinkerbell comment.

«I heard a rumor that you were back, and then I might have checked your Facebook, so I knew what you looked like, thinking you might be here. But I can't help to notice, you don't seem to have any trouble figuring me out either. Stalker much?» He asked the last part with a knowing smile.

I shaked my head, but coudl't hold back a smile anymore.

«It's not like you have changed that much, Detweiler. Doesn't take a genius to figure this one out.»

He looked like I've just slapped him at the hand.

«Excuse me, while I realize I didn't change quite as much as you, I hope you notice I have grown a slight bit! And I'm not chubby anymore, and I…»

He didn't get further than that, seeing as a old man with a, get this, a monocle, tapped his glass with a fork to get attention. He told everybody to find their seats, as the food was ready.

I smiled at TJ, and told him I'd find him after dinner.

This, as it turned out, wouldn't be so hard, seeing as he sat three chairs down from me, at the other side of the table. His parents waved at me, both of them with big smiles on their faces. They were so sweet, the kind of parents I wish I had myself.

As my parents took seats on each side of me I looked over at TJ with a suffering look. He just shrugs, and smiles again.

 _Boy, does that boy ever stop smiling?_

My parents didn't even try to include me in their conversations, so I ended up entertaining myself with playing with the smoked salmon. I wasn't at all hungry, and I wondered to myself my parents would even notice if I didn't eat.

I looked up after a while, finding a napkin beside my plate that wasn't there before. I raised my eyebrows, and opened it. There was a scribble inside.

 **«Eat your food, while you can, or before anyone end up loosing their monocles on it!»**

I barley stopped myself from laughing loud, and looked up at TJ as I shook my head. I mouth «Not happening» and turn my attention back to cutting up my food in tiny bits.

After a while I get tired of that I turned my attention to the champagne. If there was something I had learned from being my parents' kid, it was to always drink my free Champagne. The good thing about having parents like mine, were that they didn't cared what you did, as long as you kept it to yourself and didn't embarrassed them in public.

After what felt like forever, waiters started to clear the tables and people began to get up. Just as I stood up, both of TJ's parents were there, hugging me.

«Oh honey, look at you! You've grown so much, your so pretty! Are you back for the holidays?» TJ's mom asked me with a bright smile.

 _Shit. I didn't think I would have to answer for myself this fast._

«It's so good to see you mrs and mr Detweiler!» I stared, «but no, I'm not actually. I'm back for the long run! Long story, but now I'm here!» If his parents looked taken aback, it was nothing compared to TJ's reaction. He looked like I just told him I had decided to pack up all my things and move to the moon. Then he smiled, and I felt so relieved I almost sat right down at the floor.

«Well, that's so lovely to hear! But now, you two, go and catch up! We'll see you later!» Mrs Detweiler said, as she and her husband walked away, smiling.

TJ pointed at a small sofa in the other end of the room, and we started walking towards.

«So,» I stared again, «are you guys at this party every year?»

«Oh no, not at all. Dad got promoted this summer, and it's or first one. I don't see what the fuss is about really, but the food was okay I guess.» He smiled at me as he said this. «But I don't suppose you felt the same way?»

I shruged, as we sat down on the sofa. «I ate before I came. My own little protest. But you have a lot to tell me! How's the gang?»

Tj smiled.»They're pretty great really. Still friends. I guess we turned out pretty predictable. Vince is on the Basked and Football teams, star of both. Still pretty down to earth though. Gretchen is getting smarter on the hour, it's almost getting scary. I bet she's gonna invent hover boards or something before we even graduate High School.»

He paused, and I smiled. Hearing this made me happy again. Maybe coming back wasn't the worst thing that could have happened after all.

He continued. «Gus is still, well Gus. Kind of nervous about everything, but he does very good in school. And, he is the only one in a serious relationship! Or any relationship for that matter…» He drifted off for a moment, but then he smiled again. «I guess Gretchen and Vince doesn't really have the time. Mikey is the only one out of the closet at out school, so thats it for him, I guess.»

I stopped him, right there. «Okay,» I said, «two questions. One: Who is Gus even dating? And second, Mikey's gay?»

Tj smiled and shrugged. «I rambled a bit there, sorry. And to answer your questions, Gus is dating Theresa, you remember her? A year younger than us, used to be known as Cornchip girl?» I nodded, and he continued. «And yes, Mikey is gay. Came out first year, and everyone took it really well, It wasn't that big of a surprise, really. He was so happy he cried for like a week after that!» TJ finished and laughed.

I smiled to myself for a bit, taking it all on. Then I looked up at him. «What about you then?» I asked.

He shrugged. «Not too much to say. I like video games and music, and I watch too much Netflix» He smiled. «I'm not that interesting really.»

«I think so.»

 _Did I say that out loud?_

He blushed lightly and I closed my eyes.

 _Shit. I did._

«Well, how about you? How was life overseas?» He comed to my rescue with a topic change and I almost hugged him.

«Well,» I started, «It sucked at first. But then it became okay. And then it became great. I got on the lacrosse team, and the dance team. We won nationals over there this summer actually.» I just had to tell him, it was one of my proudest moments.

«Dance team? Is that like cheerleading or something?» he asked.

I scowled at him. «No. Not at all. Or performance may be kinda similar, but we dance for us. We don't stand on sidelines, cheering on someone else. It's so much more than cheerleading.» I said .

He nodded thoughtful. «Yeah, I get it. The Cheerios at our school is really great at what they do, or at least, they win a lot of competitions, so it feels kinda lame that they have to cheer for the football team the rest of the time»

I smiled to myself. He wasn't so different, after all.

I hadn't even noticed until then, but a band had started to play, and people were dancing everywhere. I watch them for a while, until they started playing the upbeat part from «Fairytale of New York» and TJ stood and dragged me along with him.

He stopped at the middle of the floor and grinned at me. «Dance with me, miss National Dance team Champion of England?»

I rolled my eyes. «I don't dance like this, you know?» I said.

He swung me around before I could protest, and before I knew it, I was dancing like that, laughing and trying not to step on the fancy dresses of the dancing snobs around us. I noticed some of them were glaring at us, but at that moment I didn't care.

Maybe this could be an fun and rather interesting Christmas after all?

 _A/N: I don't know what happened there. Well, I'm sorry, but this is my OTP and I needed some Christmas fluff. Don't worry, it's not going to be a gooey mess, I swear. It's not going to be much longer either, maybe two or three more chapters leading up to Christmas. But anyway, please, tell me what you think? And thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi! I hope everyone is having a lovely December! So, I wasn't sure if I should post this now, or closer to Christmas, but I just figured that if people want to wait, they can wait! I'm really busy until Christmas, so now is the best time for me! So this is the last part of this story, and I hope it sums everything up! It was always meant to be a three part story, but suddenly it felt kind of rushed, so I took a break. But, here it is, I hope it's okay._

 **Chapter 3, Christmas eve**

It was strange, how a certain day brought so much expectations with it, even after all these years. But not this year. This year, Spinelli had no expectations at all. When she moved home, she had been prepared for a lonely Christmas. But then after meeting TJ at the Christmas party, and reconnecting with her friends at school, she started to look forward to Christmas again.

Ever since the first day at the High School all her old friends went to, she had been feeling like she really was back home. They were all so accepting about… well, everything. From the dancing, to her family being absent a lot and even her not wanting to talk about being expelled from Boarding school. They just went with it.

Maybe that's why this day felt like a big, old betrayal. Because she thought that it would be different this year. But the thing is, it's never different. Never.

Oh, what did it help sitting in her bed all day, sulking? Christmas was still coming, even though she didn't want it to. She slung her legs out of bed and put on her fluffy slippers. She didn't even realize how much she had been dreading this day. As she walks to the big, fancy and horribly non-personal kitchen, she tries to hum some Christmas songs to get in the spirit. It doesn't help. She grabs some gingerbread cookies and sits on the counter. How does a 17 year old girl end up like this, alone on Christmas? Well, that was simple, really.

At first, her parents had bailed. But that was kind of okay, since she kind of bailed on them to. They were going to the Caribbean's for Christmas this year, and had offered to bring her. But, seriously, it was her first Christmas back home, with her friends, in her own house, in years! How could they expect her t just leave like that?

After a lot of discussion she had managed to convince her parents that, surely, at least one of her friends would keep her company at Christmas. Thous comes part two.

When she told her friends, and TJ, her «kind of boyfriend, but not really yet, but hopefully soon», that her parents were leaving, the response had been almost absent. Okay, she knew the knew that she didn't care all that much about things like this, but it's Christmas! Even she loves Christmas!

But, no, no reaction there. The only thing she got was Vince's comment about having the house for herself. Seriously. Not even TJ, who she had kind of been dating since the Christmas party seemed to care too much. She hated to admit it, but that one hurt the most. And here she was, like an idiot, thinking they were all friends again.

Just because they had spent basically every day since she came back together, having movie marathons, baking gingerbread cookies (the ones she was angrily eating right now, actually), played video games and just having an awesome time, she had expected them to care.

What a fool she was.

She shakes off the angry thoughts, and decides that she should try to enjoy Christmas by herself. Like she had a choice.

—

Four hours, two and a half Christmas movies and a whole lot of cookies and candy canes later, she was still in a lousy mood, but at least she felt a little more like it was really Christmas. That was something.

Suddenly, someones knocking at her door. She decides that she doesn't really know who it could be she's still in her PJ's, and she can't be bothered to get up. But the kicking and ringing of the doorbell doesn't stop, and finally, she groans and get's up to answer the door.

Nothing could have prepared her for that sight.

Five people, all dressed in fancy clothes and santa hats, partly covered in snow, and all of them carrying some type of food.

For a moment Spinelli just stands there in a loss of words.

«Wow, did you spend a lot time on that outfit? Jeez S, it's Christmas, make an effort!» Vince laughs, but as he sees her expression and get's an elbow in the side from Gretchen he hurries to add: «Just kidding! You look.. hum, dashing really!» He grins sheepishly, still holding on to the bag of food, and trying to adjust the tie of his simple black suit at the same time.

This seems to get Spinelli out of her trance like state, and she practically drags them inside.

«What. The. Actual. Fu..» she begins, but Mikey stops her halfway into that last word. He looks dashing in his Colorful shirt and dark blazer, and a bowtie with little snowman on it. Just, so Mikey.

«Now, now, my dear, this is not a time for cursing!», he says, with a half stern, half smiley look on his face.

Gretchen clears her throat, and Spinelli turns to her. Gretchen is wearing a simple, but pretty, red sweater with a collar with little snowflakes on and a knee length back skirt.. «You don't have to look that shocked Spinelli, you didn't think we were about to leave you alone at Christmas eve, did you?»

Everyones eyes turns to her, and she suddenly feels overwhelmed.

«Well, yes, actually, that's exactly what I figured. You didn't really, like, mentioned this, at all! How was I supposed to know?» She looks at her friends with a stressed expression.

«Calm down, we were just kidding!» TJ grins, pleased, as he shamelessly kisses her on the cheek. He looks way to handsome in his gray suit, and Spinelli can't help but blush. «The whole point was, indeed, to surprise you! Now, you go get changed into something Christmasy and formal, and we'll get to cooking!»

«And by that, he means that Mikey and Vince will cook, and the rest of us will try to stay out of the way» Gus ads smiling. The dark green blazer and pants over a black shirt looks very formal, but the santa hat kinda tones it down a couple notches.

Spinelli shakes her head, smiling, and goes up to get changed, like she's told. Seriously, she thinks as she looks through her closet, who actually does this kind of thing?

The best people, of course. She was really, really lucky to have these people in her life.

Right now, as she puts her red, simple dress over her head, there is no doubt in her mind that being expelled and coming home for Christmas was the best thing that ever happened to her.

 _A/N: Oh, God, someone, help, I'm drowning in fluff! But seriously, I really wanted this one to be a fluffy one. I hope you liked it, and does't hate me for keeping the reason she was expelled a secret for now. Yes for now._

 _I'm actually thinking of making a one shot, New Years themed, sequel, would anyone be interested? Anyway, I hope you will tell me what you think, and thank you so much for reading! AND HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	4. AN, update!

_A/N: Hello guys! I'm sorry about this weird update, but I didn't know how to reach out to you! I've been wanting to write another story based on this, or at least the same basic. So, my question for you is: Do you want a sequel? Would you read it? Should I continue on this storyline, just a new plot, or start over? What would you like to read about? Drama/Romance/Friendship? High school or college age? TJ/Spin or everyone?_

 _If you answer I'm really grateful! And please be honest!_

 _-Emily_


End file.
